


【奥弗】偷情

by shun90326



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen, 奇迹暖暖 | Miracle Nikki (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun90326/pseuds/shun90326
Summary: 第六次阵营赛开战前期，指挥官偷偷潜入提尔联军的落脚处。





	【奥弗】偷情

**Author's Note:**

> *时间设定为第六次阵营赛开战前期  
> *指挥官变装潜入提尔联军的脑洞  
> *游戏背景，放飞自我

奥兰多偷偷潜入提尔联军在信鸽王国的驻地时，灰影仍在擦拭自己的狙击枪。苹果联邦的指挥官擅长伪造身份打探情报，这回，他的角色是无形之刃的一名普通战士。  
察觉到有人来了，灰影并未停下手上的动作，只抬了抬眼皮。一个眼神接触，他就知道来者并不是他原本的手下之一。  
“指挥官大人还是这么…”  
奥兰多没有在意灰影语气中的嘲弄。他走过去，右手覆在灰影正在擦枪的手上，问：“玩得开心么？”  
“什么？”灰影不明白。  
奥兰多被灰影瞬间的迷茫逗乐了，他抓着灰影的手，让两个人共同握住枪管，隔着抹布，两只手上下缓缓移动起来。  
“你被抓去当模特的事，我听海樱说了。如果不是看到暖暖的亲笔信，我也不信呢。”  
听奥兰多这么说，灰影突然感觉脸像火烧一样——当时的情况，他怎么好意思拒绝一个女孩子的苦苦哀求呢，更何况，要是他不答应，就得一直忍受对方的吵闹，所以他才同意的。  
“没能见到你当模特的样子，真遗憾。”  
奥兰多说着，加快了手上的动作。  
枪管也就两指宽，灰影的手完全可以圈住。明明只是擦个枪而已，被指挥官带着动作，就好像——指挥官握住他的手，圈着下身的某个地方自慰。  
被这个下流的想法吓到了，灰影立刻抽出了手，抹布也滑落了。指挥官的手自然也停下动作，虚环住枪管。  
“不要碰我的枪。”灰影情急之下找了个拙劣的借口。  
“碰你的枪？”  
奥兰多笑了，心想我碰的明明是你。  
“这里？”  
奥兰多坏心眼地摸上灰影的“枪”。隔着紧身裤，那里的形状似乎格外清晰，虽然还没什么精神。  
“……”  
灰影一只手抱着枪，另一手停在空中。  
趁灰影身体僵硬时，奥兰多继续揉搓那个沉睡的地方。男人的手十分温暖，掌心包裹住那一团，来回打转。慢慢地，得到抚慰性器充血挺立，在紧身裤上印出色情的形状。  
“弗里恩…”  
奥兰多轻声叫灰影的名字。灰影舒服起来，迷迷糊糊应了一声。奥兰多抑制不住激动的情绪，左手拖起灰影的后脑，凑上去与他接吻。  
“嗯、嗯…”  
唇瓣被男人含住吮吸，口腔被舌头入侵，性器也在那人的掌控之中。可是好舒服，舒服得让灰影有种眩晕的感觉。空虚的左手耐不住寂寞，干脆覆在奥兰多的右手上，催促他再快点。  
隔着衣裤弄了一会儿，灰影觉得下身胀得要撑破裤子了，可指挥官的手却忽然抽走了，嘴巴也离开了他。  
“嗯？”  
灰影不解地看着奥兰多，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
奥兰多快速在灰影嘴上啄了一口，说：“你是想把裤子弄脏么，嗯？”  
灰影别过头，把枪放在一旁，避开指挥官炽热的目光，小声命令道：“把我的衣服脱下来。”  
“遵命，长官。”


End file.
